principleofdefeatfandomcom-20200214-history
Kirishima Ryouji
Kirishima Ryouji is the Captain of 13th Division in the Gotei 13 and the Commander of the Rukongai Monitor Task Force. The Division and Task Force are geared towards keeping the peace in Rukongai, hunting the occasional Hollow that shows up in Soul Society, and monitoring Rukongai for potential Shnigami recruits. Appearance Kirishima Ryouji is a Shinigami of an average height with a wiry build. He has a shaggy mane of black hair that reaches the nape of his neck. His left eye is an ice blue color that seem to pierce everything he sees. His right eye is covered by an eyepatch, but the few who have claimed to seen it say it is the color of fresh blood with flecks of purple. He sports the standard black shihakusho with white obi, although he wears a half-open blue western style jacket with a raised collar over it. He wears his captain haori like an open jacket and the sleeves have been neatly cut off at the shoulders. He also dons the standard tabi and sandals. He always seems to have a neutral expression on his face, giving nothing away. Although if one were to look closely, they'd be able to make out a small smile. Personality Ryouji comes off as a polite man, although a bit reserved. He has a special relationship with his division, getting to know all of the shinigami there and speaks with them in a familiar tone of voice. Many of his subordinates respect and flock to him due to his agreeable and nice nature and for his penchant for helping them with many issues, be they large or small. When in the presence of fellow captains, Ryouji is respectful and follows protocol for those who wish it and maintains a familiar tone with those who don't care for protocol. Ryouji is very organized and in fact never seems to have any paperwork or much administrative duties to do, partially this is thanks to his seated officers who insist that they take care most of the load, leaving only the confidential and important matters for him. Ryouji does not believe in needless violence and only draws his blade when things start to get out of hand. Although there have been rumors among the more senior members of the Gotei 13 of Captain Kirishima doing a 180 in personality, going berserk and becoming a 'demon' on the battlefield when his eyepatch is removed.... History Ryouji grew up in the 69th district of the North Alley of Wandering Spirits of Rukongai. The 69th district, while not as lawless as the higher numbered districts, still saw infrequent bandit incursions and was a poor district. Within this district, Ryouji was found as a child and taken in by an old farmer couple who raised him as if he were their own flesh and blood. Ryouji had always felt hunger, the sure signs of growing spiritual power, and he began to emit spiritual pressure in his adolescence. His release of spiritual pressure manifested in the form of crystalline powder that glittered like stars and floated around. The old couple he had come to call father and mother described his spiritual pressure's effects as thing of annoyance due to the fact it got everywhere, but other than that they did not mind. Ryouji never really made friends with children seeing as all the children of the 69th district were too busy helping their families with chores or farming duties to play or mingle. One fateful day when Ryouji was of pre-teen age, he was asked to fetch clean water from a nearby river. The ever obedient child, he left with bucket in hand, returneing only to return to a scene etched into his memories forever. The house he had called home was lit on fire and his surrogate mother and father lay dead at the feet of three bandits. An insatiable rage grew inside Ryouji and in the lust for blood, his reiatsu rushed out like a torrential flood and everything went black. When Ryouji came to his senses, he found himself standing over the dead bodies of the bandits with a masterfully created blue katana in his hands and a gash that ran it's length from the top of his upper right eyelid to the bottom of his lower right eyelid. It then began to rain. As the rain fell, the blood from the gash dripped and pooled in his eye, his wild raging reiatsu began to sate, and his rage began to subside. Looking into a puddle, Ryouji found his right iris turned a crimson red in stark contrast to his left's ice blue and felt rage begin to boil again but managed to push it down. Fashioning an eyepatch out of cloth, he covered his right eye and started an endless march with his blade in hand, unknowingly heading towards Seireitei.... Ryouji was found a year later by a shinigami in the 2nd district of the North Alley of Wandering Spirits and after extensive questioning pertaining to his blade, was sent to attend the Shinigami Academy. Surprisingly, Ryouji had no memories of the details of his parent's death, only that they had died. He guessed they had passed due to disease or something like that. The first few years of schooling were a blur for Ryouji, as he kept to himself. This did not inhibit his progress though, it actually served as motivator to become one of the top students at the academy. It was only towards the ending years of schooling that Ryouji began to mingle and make friends. Ryouji was taken in by the 5th Division and started as one of the 20th seat officers. Years later, Ryouji had taken on the role of 3rd seat officer. More years passed by until Ryouji was nominated to take the Captain exam as he had learned Bankai recently. He passed with flying colors and became the Captain of 13th Division. Plot To be filled as the roleplay progresses. Powers and Abilities Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Ryouji's style of zanjutsu is renowned throughout Soul Society as being one of the best defensive styles. He primarily employs defensive techniques to wear down aggressive opponents by defending against long onslaughts with counter-attacking to throw the opponents off rhythm. He waits until his adversary spends most of their energy, then employs an alternate, more aggressive attack to take advantage of inevitable lapses in the opponent's own defense. A core tenant of his style is to place himself in the 'eye of the storm' to maintain a calm center, undisturbed by the conflict around him, thus commanding powerful defensive techniques that seemed to adapt to almost any circumstance. Hakuda Master: Ryouji is a deadly combatant even without his zanpakutou. As with his skills in swordsmanship, Ryouji is master of hand-to-hand combat, especially when it comes to reversals and counterattacks. His fast speed, sharp mind, and powerful strength make him one of the greatest hakuda masters in the Gotei 13. *'Ikkotsu: Kaisei (Single Bone: Revised):' Ikkotsu is a powerful punch technique that enables the user to completely destroy a section of an opponent's body as if they had been hit point blank by a cannon. The revised technique is more or less a variation of the Ikkotsu used as a counterblow. Ryouji will let the opponent attack until they overextend themselves, this is when Ryouji strikes by grabbing the overextended limb and pulling them violently towards him, where the free hand is waiting to deliver Ikkotsu with even more force. Shunpo Expert: Ryouji's houhou technique is very efficient and very fast. While he may not have the finesse in technique of some of the other captains, his bare bones efficiency in shunpo guarantees he can keep up with most. *'Utsusemi: Gomakashi (Cicada: Deception):' The only houhou technique that Ryouji ever bothered to learn other than standard shunpo, Utsusemi allows for a movement at great speed, leaving an afterimage behind, Ryouji's version has him end up behind his opponent and waits for a split-second, allowing the opponent to register the first Utsusemi and turn towards Ryouji for an attack. While the opponent turns, Ryouji will use Utsusemi once more and end up behind the opponent again and this time, stabs immediately with his blade. Great Spiritual Pressure: As a Captain, Ryouji has great control over his spiritual pressure. He can use it to cushion the damage of any attack. As he has great spiritual pressure, any human or low level spirits would feel hampered and weighted by it. Therefore he must wear a seal when traversing into the the Human Realm. Enhanced Reflexes: Ryouji's reflexes are top-notch as he is able to clearly perceive all but the fastest of opponents and his body is able to react accordingly as well. Once he uses his spiritual power to hone his reflexes though, Ryouji is able to perceive everything and sometimes even enters a zen-like state where everything seems to go in slow motion due to the boost in reflex and perception. Enhanced Strength: Despite possessing a lithe body, Ryouji has a surprising amount of strength in his body, leaving behind unconscious opponents embedded in walls or the ground with multiple broken bones. With the use of spiritual power to augment his strength, Ryouji's hakuda becomes deadly with each and every single strike. Immense Durability: Ryouji's body is a greatly honed and trained weapon. His endurance is very high, and it is unlikely he will tire out before his opponents. He has been able to take on low Arrancar level Ceros and lower level Kido attacks unscathed. With the help of his reiatsu his durability only skyrockets, being able to deflect high level Arrancar Ceros and upper level Kido attacks (under 70). Kido Practitioner: While proficient with Kido, Ryouji admits he is no master or expert. Kido took a backseat to Zanjutsu, Houhou, Hakuda, and battle strategies in his career. Master Battle Strategist and Tactician: '''Through years of meditation, communing with his zanpakutou spirit, and reading the texts of ancient and modern tacticians, Ryouji's sharp mind is yet another weapon at his disposal. Ryouji primarily focuses on small battle tactics, where the outcome is not decided by the efforts of the countless, but by the efforts of the few. In battle, Ryouji's keen mind will nit-pick and file away the moves, styles of opponents, and variable factors while and then come up with plans and back-up plans to defeat them, all the while in the heat of combat. '''Mind Release: Ryouji's eyepatch covers the right eye that was permanently turned crimson red by his blood and raging spiritual power. The removal of the eyepatch acts as a mental 'trigger' unlocking the memories of his parents' deaths from the depths of his mind and bringing them to the forefront, making it seem to him as if it had just happened then and there. This sends Ryouji into a berserker state where he loses all pretense of defense, strategy, feeling of pain and attacks relentlessly and mindlessly until his opponent is dead, he himself is beaten down close to death's door, or until one of his allies manage to get the eyepatch back on. 'Zanpakuto' Kesshoushin (Crystal Heart):' In it's sealed form, Kesshoushin is a highly ornate katana with blue handle and sheathe. Kesshoushin is a female spirit and is considered one of the most majestic and awe-inspiring zanpakutou in Soul Society, in sealed or released form. *'Shikai: Triggered by the release command, "Shine brightly" (Kagayaku) When released, Kesshoushin's non-blue parts let out reiatsu in the form of blinding rays of blueish-white light, purifying weak hollows touched by the rays of light. When the light dies down Kesshoushin's form has grown into a giant crystalline zweihander with a pulsating blue core. **'Shikai Special Ability:' In this form, Kesshoushin leaves behind a trail of blue light when swung. This trail of light solidifies and can act as a shield (which lasts for five seconds if not attacked) or as a projectile slasher. ***'Heartbreaker' (Hatoubreaka):' The pulsating blue orb in Kesshoushin pulsates even faster before releasing a thin beam of light down the blade to the tip, at this point, depending on how much reiatsu Ryouji puts into the attack, a piercing thin beam of light (which can fired continuously and act as a precision cutter) or a large devestating cannon-like beam will be fired. *'Bankai: Kesshoushin Jouka-u (Crystal Heart of the Purifying Rain) To activate bankai, Ryouji let's go of Kesshoushin. The zweihander floats and glows, splitting into multiple copies of itself. All of the zweihanders then explode in a cascade of crystal powder made up of a countless number of small crystalline orbs, looking like myriad of water droplets in a heavy mist. The countless number of crystal orbs are controlled by Ryouji telekinetically, although using hand motions speed up the movement of the orbs greatly. The orbs, when combined to become bigger, can channel reiryoku and actually amplifies it, much like how a quartz crystal can take light in and amplify it, making spirit power based attacks even stronger. The crystalline powder can come together to form shapes and simple objects, like a circular shield, making it a versatile bankai. **'Bankai Special Abilities:' Ryouji's bankai has a couple of special abilites at it's disposal for use. ****'Ethereal Blade' (Eteruburedo): Ryouji always keeps a set amount of crystalline powder rotating around his hand in the shape of blade, which he needs to activate this ability. To activate it, he sends a pulse of spiritual power through the crystalline powder, creating a chain reaction that forms an ever-rotating, blade of spiritual power and diamond hard crystal. The rotating nature of spiritual power makes it act like a chainsaw, increasing it's cutting abilities. ****'Crystal Armor '(Kesshou no Yoroi): This ability allows Ryouji to take some of his bankai and forms it to cover his skin in a thin sheet of crystal, protecting himself from attacks. This armor can also aid Ryouji to perform stronger physical attacks. The crystal is transparent and can only be noticed by light reflecting off it. ****'Great Crystal Armor' (Daikesshou no Yoroi): Ryouji takes a vast majority of his bankai and forms it to cover his skin in layers and layers of thin compressed crystal sheets, the many layers, along with the compression makes the armor harder than the hardest diamond, becoming an almost absolute defense. The armor also aid's Ryouji in performing physical attacks of great strength, crushing through steel and stone alike. ****'Crystal Encampment Wall' (Kesshouheki): This ability allows Ryouji to command a large portion of his bankai to form into an almost impenetrable crystal wall has hard as diamond which also mends itself. ****'Crystal Prison' (Kesshou Keimusho): Ryouji completely encases his opponents in a crystal pentagon by either surrounding them with his bankai particles and then flash-freezing the crystals or by stabbing them and uttering the command words, which then crystal fragments start to sprout from the wound until the opponent becomes a crystal statue. When Ryouji utters the command: Shatter (Uchikudaku) the crystal prison shatters and the bodies of the victims disintegrate along with the crystal particles, unless Ryouji wills his bankai to disintegrate through a mental command of''' Release''' (Kai), which in this case, his opponent is freed from their prison. ****'Crystal World Order' (Kesshou Kaihou): Ryouji takes a vast majority of his bankai and forms it into multiple floating crystal formations of various sizes. While he does this, he pumps his spiritual power into each and every single one of them, manifesting in plumes of spirit power jets leaking out from the crystals. The crystals then proceed to gravitate wherever Ryouji directs them and once an enemy is within proximity, they simply blow up in an explosion of spiritual power and crystal shrapnel. The larger the crystal, the wider the blast radius of the explosion. Ryouji could theoretically make one gigantic crystal formation that could cause a super-massive explosion. ****'Prism of Solitude '(Kodoka no Purizumu): This ability allows Ryouji to encases himself in a prism of diamon hard crystal made from all of his bankai. The prism can hover in the air, but seems to be immobile. However, the prism protects him from any attack, regenerating any loss in mere seconds. *****''Arrow of Light ''(Hishin no Yaro): This technique allows Ryouji to attack by focusing his spiritual power into powerful beam-like blasts launched through the prism's tip. ****'Domain of Truth: Heart and Soul' (Shinri no ryouiki: Kokoro to Tamashi): This compresses every single last particle of crystal of Kesshoushin into the form of a single powerful sword, increasing it's cutting power drastically by many times. A single, one-handed lackadaisical swing of the sword is enough to cut through an Arrancar's hierro like butter.The spiritual pressure emitted by the sword is immense and it's brilliance is evident in how the sword seems to be made of pure energy. At Ryouji's command, one single magnificent attack is initiated, releasing all of the spiritual pressure and energy built in the sword in a towering pillar of light. After this attack, the sword loses all of it's power and it's solid form is visible, no longer shining, but just a dull crystal sword with the centerpiece orb's light dying away before it reverts into it's sealed form, leaving behind an exhausted Ryouji. 'Zanpakuto Spirit' Kesshoushin: In her spirit form, Kesshoushin takes on the appearance of a young maiden completely made out of crystal, standing amidst a formation of crystalline rock. Inner World: Ryouji's inner world takes on the form of a large cavern, brightly lit by glowing crystalline formations of stalagmites and stalactites with Kesshoushin rooted firmly in the middle. If one were to look closely at a dim lit corner though, they would be able to make out a menacing looking black door, padlocked and frozen over by crystalline rock. Relationships To be added as plot moves along Trivia Theme: "Crusaders of the Light" Globus Quotes "The rain...purifies everything..."